Somebody to Watch Over Him-A Ghostbusters story
by leahrainbow2003
Summary: When one of the team is sick with the flu, the other 3 and Janine have to go bust a Class 6, leaving their team member at the firehall. But it gets worse when two robbers break into the firehall.
1. Chapter 1

It was a normal day at the Ghostbusters' headquarters in New York City. Well, ALMOST normal. Unfortunately a few days ago, Dr. Egon Spengler came down with a bad case of the flu. He was getting a little better, but not very much. The guys and Janine had been helping him the best they could, and they were doing a very good job. But Egon was still really sick. He was even having trouble keeping anything down. Almost immediately or some time later, he'd throw up the contents. So it was hard, but Egon wasn't giving up.

"You feeling any better?" Dr. Ray Stantz asked as he walked into the bedroom. He had come up to check on his friend. And Ray so didn't like when one of his friends was sick.

"Not really (coughs)" Egon replied sounding really stopped up. And the poor guy hadn't even slept in 72 hours. He was so stopped up he couldn't breathe very well.

"Well, you're getting there. I know your stomach's not agreeing with you right now, but you're a little dehydrated so you think you can at least try to drink some water?" asked Ray.

"(coughs) I could try" Egon replied.

Ray handed Egon the glass, and he drank it all, but soon after, he threw it up. "Still not agreeing with you, huh?" Dr. Peter Venkman asked as he walked in the bedroom. "Nope (coughs)" said Egon. "Well, it'll get better soon." said Winston Zeddemore as he walked in.

"I hope so." Egon said, "I'm getting sick of throwing stuff up. I also think I'm starting to lose my gag reflex. ACHOO!"

"Let's hope not." Peter said.

Just then the alarm sounded, meaning that there was a call. Peter, Ray, and Winston all quickly slid down the fire pole.

"What do we got Janine?" asked Winston.

"We gotta Class 6 at the Stacey's department store." Janine replied.

"Again?" Ray said. "And a Class 6? We'll need 4 people for this. But with Egon sick, we'd need to for this Janine."

"Ok" Janine replied as she put on her jumpsuit. "Do you think Egon will be ok here alone for a little bit?"

"Maybe, but just in case, we'll lock the back doors too." Winston said

Meanwhile, Peter went upstairs to tell Egon their plan, "Hey Egon, we gotta a call. A Class 6 manifestation, and Janine's coming with us. Will you be ok here alone for a bit?" Peter asked.

"(coughs) Yeah." Egon replied.

"We'll lock all the doors, including the back ones. And we'll have the phone automated so it won't bother you. Sound good?" asked Peter.

"Yeah" said Egon.

"Ok, call us if you need anything." said Peter.

Peter then went downstairs to join Ray, Winston, and Janine in Ecto-1. The four then sped off to their location.

* * *

Then about 10 minutes later, two robbers forced their way into the firehall through one of the back doors. They just wanted to see what they could find. They started ransacking the filing cabinets, the guys' lockers, Janine's desk, and everything else. Meanwhile upstairs, Egon heard voices, but he knew that they weren't the guys. He was worried, but he kept quiet. Then the robbers ran upstairs. They made their way into the lab and starting awing at what they were finding. Quickly, Egon got out of bed, quietly making his way to the door. He silently opened it. He saw the robbers going through some dangerous stuff. Egon opened the door and stepped out.

"Hey!" Egon exclaimed, "Put that stuff down that's dangerous!"

"Well so is this." one of the robbers said as he pulled out a gun and started shooting at Egon. Egon didn't have time to duck and the bullets hit him in the chest and abdomen. Egon took a step and fell to the ground and began bleeding from his wounds. Meanwhile the robbers got whatever was interesting to them.

"OK, we'd better go before the others come back." one of the robbers said.

"Yeah, but should we take him with us?" the other said pointing to Egon, who was lying on the floor and bleeding.

"No, let's leave him here. Besides, he'll probably die here anyway. And by the looks of him, he has the flu. So no way." the first robber said.

"Yeah, let's go." the other replied.

The two made their way downstairs and out the back door and into their car, and they sped away.

Meanwhile in the bedroom, Egon was still lying on the ground and bleeding badly from the multiple gunshot wounds on his chest and abdomen. His temperature was rising and his flu was getting worse.

"P-Peter...Ray...W-Winston...J-Janine...Help...me." Egon muttered as he lay bleeding on the floor with his life slipping away.

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Meanwhile at the Stacey's department store, Peter, Ray, Winston, and Janine were already having trouble with the Class 6 they were called to bust. They'd been running around a lot trying to get the ghost in a trap, but finally they were able to get the ghost into a trap. They thankfully didn't damage anything. The manager paid them, and the four headed back to the firehall, unaware of what happened.

"Well, that wasn't so bad." said Janine.

"Yeah, and we didn't damage anything, so that's good. I hope Egon's doing ok." said Winston.

"Yeah, me too." Ray replied.

Then Ecto-1 pulled into the firehall, and they got out only to find everything was a mess.

"Oh no!" Peter exclaimed.

"What the hell happened here?" asked Ray.

"I don't know. It looks like we've been robbed. I mean, everything's been ransacked." Winston said.

"But how did they get in?" Janine asked, "We locked all the doors, and there are no accessible windows on the first floor."

"Hey, guys!" Peter exclaimed, "This door looks like it was forced open!"

"Oh, God, I hope Egon's ok." Ray said sounding worried.

"Yeah, Janine, go upstairs and check on him." Winston said, "Peter, Ray, and I will check the containment unit."

"Ok." replied Janine as she went upstairs.

Peter, Ray, and Winston quickly went down to the containment unit. Thankfully, the robbers hadn't gone done there, so nothing was taken or touched. "Everything looks ok." Ray announced.

"C'mon, let's go call the police and tell them what happened." said Peter.

"GUYS!" Janine yelled. She bursted through the door. She looked completely terrified.

"What's wrong Janine?" Winston asked.

"It's Egon! He's been shot!" Janine said panicky.

"WHAT?!" Peter yelled, his eyes growing to the size of saucers.

"Oh God!" Ray exclaimed.

The four quickly ran upstairs into the bedroom. Egon was lying on the floor, unconscious, and bleeding from multiple gunshot wounds to his chest and abdomen. "Oh God!" Peter exclaimed. Winston quickly rushed to Egon's side and put his fingers on the side of his neck. "Thready pulse." he said, "Gunshot wounds to the chest and abdomen. And this one is dangerously close to his heart. And man, he's burning up. Call 911. NOW!"

"Ok." Ray quickly rushed downstairs to the phone on Janine's desk, and quickly dialed 911. Thankfully the robbers hadn't taken the phone. Meanwhile upstairs, Peter, Winston, and Janine continued their assessment to Egon. He was pale, despite the fact he was burning up, he was bleeding from the gunshot wounds, and he was having difficulty breathing. "Hold on Egon!" Janine said, "You'll be fine. Please stay with us."

"I just called 911" Ray said as he rushed upstairs. "How's he doing?"

"He's burning up. And his heart rate is too fast, and it sounds like he's having trouble breathing." Peter said.

The sirens became louder as they reached the firehall. "Up here!" Winston yelled as he heard the paramedics come in. A duo of paramedics, a woman and a man, quickly rushed upstairs. The woman rushed to Egon's side and placed her fingers on the side of his neck. "How'd this happen and who did this?" she asked.

"We don't know." Janine replied, "We were out on a call. He had the flu."

"That's why he's burning up." the male paramedic said as he took Egon's temperature, "His temperature's at 107. He's dehydrated too. And his heart rate's too fast."

The duo wrapped Egon's wounds in bandages and got him on a gurney and loaded him into the ambulance. The police had arrived as well. The three Ghostbusters and Janine quickly told the police that they were out on a call, and they didn't know what happened and they said they found Egon lying on the floor upstairs and that the robbers had forced their way in through a back door. But the bad news was the police had to tell Walter Peck what happened. "Oh great" Peter muttered under his breath, "Peck's going to lecture us again.

* * *

After an hour, Peter, Ray, Winston, and Janine were on their way to the hospital. They were all scared, worried that Egon might not survive considering he already had the flu.

"I hope he'll be ok." Janine said.

"He will be," Peter said, "He's stronger than most people think."

"Yeah, he won't give up until he wins." said Ray.

The quartet pulled into the parking lot, and went inside the hospital. According to the nurses, Egon was up in emergency surgery, so it'd be awhile. After five long hours, a doctor came up to the Ghostbusters to give them an update on Egon.

"Hello, are you the Ghostbusters?" the doctor asked, "I'm Dr. Ava Ryan. Are you associated with Dr. Egon Spengler?"

"Yes and yes." Peter said, "How is he?"

"Stable." Dr. Ryan replied, " He had multiple gunshot wounds to the chest and abdomen. There were several bullets stuck in his body, so we were able to remove them. Two bullets penetrated both his lungs. making it difficult to breathe. One bullet was shot dangerously close to his heart. The bullet barely missed going through, it actually grazed the the side of it. But other than that, he's responding well to treatment and should be ok."

The Ghostbusters sighed with relief.

"Can we visit him?" Winston asked.

"Of course." Dr. Ryan replied, "The anesthesia should be wearing off by now. Follow me."

The Ghostbusters and Janine followed Dr. Ryan as she led them to the room where Egon had been admitted. "He's still weak, so don't pressure him too much. I'll leave you alone for now." The four then walked in.

Egon was lying in the bed looking calm. His chest and abdomen were wrapped in white bandages and an I.V. tube ran into his arm. A nasal canula helped him to breathe while his lungs healed. A cardiac monitor was showing that his heart was beating in a strong rhythm. His glasses were folded and sitting on a small table.

"Hey Egon, can you hear us?" asked Janine.

"C'mon Spengs, wake up. You'll be fine." Peter said.

Hearing their voices and wanting to see them again, Egon instinctively moved his hand trying to get back to them. "Hey, I think he's waking up." Ray said.

"C'mon Egon, we're hear for you. Can you wake up for us?" asked Winston.

Egon then slowly opened his eyes. His eyes were a little glassy and glazed over, but there was some fight in them.

"...Guys?" Egon asked in a low voice.

"Yeah, we're hear." Janine said, "Glad you're still with us."

"Me too." Egon said.

"Do you remember anything?" Peter asked.

Egon closed his eyes as he tried to clear his head, "A little. I heard voices, and I knew right away they weren't yours. I immediately knew there were robbers but I kept quiet for a minute. The I heard them come upstairs, and I heard them come upstairs. I then got out of bed, quietly walked over, and I went out and told them to put the stuff down and one of them pulled out a gun and shot. I then fell on the ground and that's the last thing I remember.

"Ok, did you get a good look at them?" Ray asked.

"Not really, but a little." Egon replied. He was beginning to fall back asleep.

"Go back to sleep. We'll still be here when you wake up." Winston said. Egon then fell asleep and his body relaxed.

* * *

A week later, Egon was out of the hospital and back at the firehall. The police found fingerprints at the scene and they caught the robbers. Turned out they were Billy and Bob Seinor, two well known robbers, and the stuff they took from the firehall was found too. Ray, Winston, Peter, and Janine almost killed the two brothers for shooting Egon. Meanwhile Egon was recovering well, and resting. His case of the flu was better and was not throwing stuff up anymore. But it was still a little hard for him to sleep at night. He took a pain medication and Janine's brewed teas helped as well.

"You ok?" Ray asked as he walked into the bedroom one morning.

"Yeah." Egon replied.

"Still can't sleep?" Peter asked as he walked in.

"I was able to fall asleep for an hour." said Egon.

"Good, at least you were able to get a little sleep." said Ray.

"At least those bastards are now in jail." Winston said he walked in. "We got a call, but Janine's staying here to keep guard."

"Ok." Egon replied. Peter, Ray, and Winston then exited the bedroom and slid down the pole.

Egon decided to go back to sleep. He smiled, feeling lucky that he had such good friends looking out for him. And Egon would always look for them. No matter what, they were a team.

The End


End file.
